Rangaistus
by Lizlego
Summary: Voldemort ei ole tyytyväinen Luciukseen ja antaa tälle rangaistuksen. VAROITUS: SLASH, NONCONSEKSIÄ JA INSESTIÄ. Hahmon kuolema!


Title: Rangaistus  
Author: Lizlego  
Genre: Ei aavistusta, horror varmaan (hehe)  
Pairing: Voldemort/Lucius (myös Severus/Lucius ja Draco/Lucius, ainakin tavallaan)  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling omistaa kaikki tämän tarinan hahmot, mutta minä omista sairaan mieleni, joka synnytti tämän tarinan.  
WARNINGS: slash, non-consensual sex (no, ei aivan täysin), AU, character-death(s), chanslash, incest  
  
Ikuisuus odotusta, mutta nyt hän oli taas askeleen lähempänä suurutensa päiviä. Hänellä oli taas ruumis. Hän pystyi jälleen liikkumaan omin voimin eikä tarvinnut ketään auttamaan. Se teki hänen olonsa onnelliseksi  
ja riemuisaksi. Niin iloiseksi, että hän halusi tanssia. Tällä kertaa kaikki sujuisi niin kuin hän oli suunnitellut eikä mikään, ei yhtikäs mikään pystyisi häntä pysäyttämään. Varsinkaan Harry Potter.  
  
Voldemort käänsi katseensa hautakiveen sidottuun poikaan, joka vuosi verta ja vapisi pelosta ja uupumuksesta. Hän kumartui tämän puoleen ja  
kuljetti valkeaa, luisevaa, hänen omissa silmissään kaunista sormeaan pitkin tämän salamanmuotoista arpea ja hykersi naurusta.  
  
"Minä tapan sinut, poika! Vihdoin viimein minä sen teen!" Hän lausui hihittäen, nousi ja tanssahteli muutaman kerran isänsä nimeä kantavan  
hautakiven ympäri piittaamatta kätensä hänen vuokseen uhranneen Matohännän uikutuksesta. Hän eli taas. Hän nauttisi kostostaan täysin siemauksin.  
  
Hiljaiset, laahaavat ja lähestyvät äänet saivat hänet lopulta lopettamaan voitontanssinsa ja pysähtymään. Hän tiirasi ympärilleen ja havaitsi mustien varjojen lähestyvän epäröiden häntä. Hänen hymynsä haihtui.  
Tummat hahmot kumarsivat hänen edessään kunnioituksesta ja pelosta. Hänen joukkonsa. Hänen luotettunsa. Hän oli karvaaasti pettynyt heihin. He   
olivat osoittautuneet kurjiksi pelkureiksi. Hän tunsi halveksuntaa heitä kohtaan.  
  
"Nouse, Lucius." Hän sihahti lähimmälle eteensä polvistuneelle miehelle, joka kohottautui notkeasti jaloilleen. Kuun loiste valaisi Luciuksen uurteiset kalvakkaat kasvot, jotka näyttivät täysin tyyniltä. Voldemort tunsi raivonsa kasvavan miehen ilmeen nähdessään. Hän tarttui oikealla kädellään Luciuksen leukaan ja hyväili sen linjaa hellästi.  
  
"Oletko kaivannut minua?" Hän kysyi, mutta ennen kuin Lucius ehti puhua, Voldemort rusensi huulensa hänen huuliaan vasten ja puri hampaillaan haavoja niihin. Hän nuoli kielellään Luciuksen verta ja nautti sen  
mausta suussaan. Se oli kivun suloinen maku.  
  
"Olen pettynyt sinuun, Lucius. Odotin sinulta enemmän. Odotin, että etsisit minua." Hän sähähti työntäen samalla kätensä Luciuksen paksun kaavun sisään tunteakseen tämän ruumiin paremmin.  
  
"Olen pahoillani, mestari, mutta minä...pelkäsin." Lucius kuiskasi tyynesti, vaikkakin hänen äänensä kuulosti hieman hengästyneeltä.  
  
"Olen valmis maksamaan pelostani." Hän lisäsi ja Voldemort hymyili hänelle tunteettomasti. Hänen sormensa luikertelivat kylminä sisään Luciuksen alushousujen kauluksesta ja puristuivat äkkiä kuin ruuvipihdit tämän toisen, lämpimän kivespussin ympärille. Lucius haukkoi henkeä ja vinkaisi hiljaa. Voldemort säilytti otteensa ja tuijotti mielihyvää tuntien hikipisaroita, joita ilmaantui hänen palvelijansa ohimoille.  
  
"Tiedät, mitä haluan maksuksi, Lucius. Viime kerrasta on jo kolmetoista vuotta." Hän sihahti, nuolaisi huuliaan himokkaasti ja vapautti vastahakoisesti Lucius Malfoyn otteestaan. Vuodet olivat vanhentaneet tätä, mutta eivät suinkaan olleet vähentäneet tämän vetovoimaa hänen silmissään. Voldemort oli aina pitänyt Luciuksen rankaisemisesta enemmän kuin muiden. Hän päästi ilmoille uuden naurun ja rakasti sen kolkkoa sointia.  
Elämä olisi taas hyvää ja kaunista.  
  
Hän kääntyi takaisin Potterin puoleen ja vapautti tämän köysistä, jotka pitivät tätä aloillaan. Hän kiskaisi pojan jaloilleen, jotka hädin tuskin kantoivat tämän painoa.  
  
"Nyt hetkesi on tullut, Potter. Enää sinua ei pelasta mikään." Hän sanoi vallatonta, humalluttavaa iloa tuntien ja kohotti taikasauvansa.  
  
"Avada kedavra!" Hän kiljaisi korkeaksi kohonneella äänellä ja katsoi virnistäen, kuinka hänen sauvastaan syöksyvä vihreä valosuihku kaatoi pojan maahan.  
  
"Se on nyt tehty! Viis ennustuksista!" Hän tuumasi häijysti nauraen ja jotkut hänen miehistään uskaltautuivat yhtymään hänen riemuunsa. Lucius seisoi hänen vierellään ja Voldemort tunsi tutun, kiduttavan kaipauksen, mutta työnsi sen syrjään. Tärkeimmät asiat ensimmäiseksi. Hän kumartui, tunnusteli pojan pulssia ja nosti sitten kätensä ylös voittajan elkein.  
  
"Hän on kuollut!" Hän sanoi nauraa käkättäen ja hypähteli isänsä haudan reunamilla kevyin kissamaisin askelin.  
  
"Kuollut, kuollut, kuinka rakastankaan tuota sanaa!" Hän lauloi, kurkisti alhaalla haudassa makaavan isänsä luurankoa ja huusi sille.  
  
"Sinuakin minä rakastan nimenomaan kuolleena!" Kauan hän salli itsensä nauttia paluustaan ja vihollisensa kuolemasta, mutta sitten hänen katseensa osui taas Luciukseen ja hän rauhoittui. Oli vielä jotain, mitä hän ei ollut saanut. Jotain, mitä hän oli monesti kaivannut. Hän katsoi tuimasti miehiin ympärillään. Hänen kaikki jäljelle olevat kannattajansa eivät olleet siinä. Osa oli yhä vangittuna, osa ei ollut uskaltanut palata. Yksi oli ilmeisesti hylännyt hänet lopullisesti. Voldemort irvisti raivoissaan. Hän laittaisi luopion kärsimään hirvittävää tuskaa ennen kuin tappaisi tämän.  
  
"Meillä on paljon tehtävää, mutta toistaiseksi pidämme itsemme näkymättömissä. Kutsun teitä, kun tarvitsen teitä. Muistakaa, että jokainen teistä on minulle velkaa." Hän sanoi myrkyllisen käärmen tavoin sihisten ja siveli leukaansa sormellaan. Miehet kumartuivat hänen jalkojensa juuressa vielä kerran ennen kuin nousivat ja kaikkoontuivat. Vain Lucius Malfoy jäi hänen luokseen. Voldemort hymyili hänelle hetken lähes lempeästi tuntiessaan kuuman aallon nivusissaan. Hänen isänsä ruumis oli toimiva siinäkin suhteessa. Se oli yksi lisäsyy nauttia elämästä.  
  
"On rangaistuksesi aika, Lucius." Hän sanoi tyytyväisellä äänellä ja nuolaisi taas huuliaan. Hän tarrautui Luciuksen käsivarteen ja yhdessä he kaikkoontuivat ja ilmiintyivät hänen piilopaikkaansa. Hänen talonsa käytävät olivat hämärät, lähes pimeät, mutta hän ei sytyttänyt valoja johdattaessaan Luciuksen huoneeseen, jota hallitsi suuri takka ja jonka edessä makasi kerällä suuri käärme. Toisella puolella huonetta, osittain takkatulen valolta kätkössä, seisoi leveä mustalta näyttävä vuode. Voldemort puhui käärmeelle komentaen sen poistumaan ja ohjasi Luciuksen takan ääreen.  
  
"Riisuudu, Lucius. Tahdon katsella sinua. Odotan täydellistä antautumista."  
Ja Lucius teki niin kuin hänen mestarinsa käski. Hän veti huppunsa yhdellä nykäyksellä päänsä yli ja paljasti tämän silmien ahmittaviksi pitkät, suorat ja vaaleat hiuksensa. Sulavin ja joustavin liikkein hän pujotti yltään kaapunsa ja antoi sen valahtaa lattialle jalkoihinsa. Hänen eleensä olivat laiskat ja hidastetut, hän antoi mestarilleen aikaa nautintoon. Samalla hän tunsi itsekin oudosti nauttivansa, vaikka häntä myös pelotti. Hän tiesi, mitä odottaa. Hän tiesi, ettei hänen mestarinsa päästäisi häntä vähällä. Silti hänen mieltään kiihotti tuntea tämän silmät ihollaan ja tietää, että tämä himoitsi hänen alastonta ruumistaan. Se antoi hänelle miellyttävän vallantunteen, mutta hän varoi näyttämästä sitä. Hän piti sen ajatuksen visusti taka-alalla mielessään. Jos hänen mestarinsa lukisi hänen mietteensä ja tunteensa, tämä saattaisi raivostua niin paljon, että langettaisi hänelle tappokirouksen. Eikä Lucius halunnut kuolla. Ei, hän tahtoi elää ja tulla joskus yhtä voimakkaaksi ja pelottavaksi velhoksi kuin hänen mestarinsa. Valta kiehtoi ja kiihotti hänen mieltään ja ruumiistaan. Hänen silmissään hänen mestarinsa oli seksikkäin mies koko maailmassa.  
  
"Riisu nyt minut." Mestari sihahti kiivaasti ja Lucius totteli viipymättä. Hän astui pimeyden lordin luo, mutta vältti katsomasta tämän punaisiin silmiin liian pitkään. Hän piti ilmeensä tyynenä ja avasi mestarinsa kaavun vapisemattomin sormin, ei liian hitaasti, muttei liioin liian nopeasti. Hän halusi tehdä kaiken oikein. Hän ei tahtonut antaa mestarilleen minkäänlaista valittamisen aihetta. Se ei pelastaisi häntä tämän rangaistukselta, mutta saattaisi ehkä palauttaa tämän luottamusta häneen. Hän riisui mestarinsa vaatteet ja niiden alta kuoriutui hänen eteensä laiha, riutuneennäköinen ruumis, jonka ei koskaan olisi uskonut kuuluvan suurelle velholle.  
  
"Olet pettynyt siihen, mitä näet?" Hänen mestarinsa sihisi enemmän huvittuneena kuin vihaisena ja äkkiä Lucius tiesi, että tämä oli koko ajan lukenut hänen ajatuksensa. Tiesi, että tämä oli aina tiennyt kaiken, mitä hänen mielessään liikkui.  
  
"Olet oikeassa, Lucius, lipevä ystäväni. Sinä et koskaan pysty pettämään minua. Sinun mielesi on minulle kuin avoin kirja." Voldemort sanoi mielipuolisesti hihittäen ja nuolaisi langanohuita huuliaan. Kylmät pelonväreet kulkivat Luciuksen ruumiin läpi ja hän tunsi kuinka hänen tyyneltä näyttävä naamionsa rakoili ja sitten rapisi alas hänen kasvoiltaan. Hänen mestarinsa hihitti yhä kuuluvammin ja työnsi kasvonsa lähes kiinni Luciuksen kasvoihin.  
  
"Sinä et koskaan ryöstä minulta valtaa." Hän kuiskasi vaarallinen virne huulillaan. Lucius oli nähnyt sen ilmeen aiemminkin. Se oli ollut usein pimeyden lordin kasvoilla juuri ennen kuin tämä oli langettanut kidutus- tai tappokirouksen. Lucius tunsi sydämensä sykkivän tiheämmin. Se hyppi hänen rintansa muodostamassa vankilassa pakoa yrittäen. Tahtomattaankin hän nielaisi kuuluvasti ja hänen mestarinsa painoi jäätävän huulensa hänen huulilleen, puri uusia haavoja niille ja lipsutti niiltä verta kielellään. Hän oli kuin omituinen kissa, joka latkii maitoa tarjottimelta. Hänen kielensä oli karhea ja kylmä, hänen hengityksessään oli veren ruosteinen haju.  
  
"Minun on opetettava sinut nöyrtymään, Lucius." Voldemort sihisi tyytyväisenä ja Lucius melkein kiljaisi tuntiessaan mestarinsa hyisten käsien kietoutuvan ympärilleen ja sulkevan hänet syleilyynsä samalla kun tämän tulihehkuinen katse poltti hänen silmiään. Niin kuin aina ennenkin Luciuksen ruumiin läpäisivät kylmät ja kuumat väreet, yhtä aikaa karmivat ja kiihottavat, ja hänen pelkonsa alkoi haihtua. Kihelmöinti ja kipu hänen vertavuotavilla huulillaankin tuntui nautinnollisemmalta ja hän avasi suunsa kutsuakseen mestarinsa syvemmälle. Tuskin silmänräpäystäkään kului, kun kapea, kiemurteleva kieli jo valloitti hänen suunsa. Se tuntui nihkeältä, pistelevältä ja jotenkin sähköiseltä. Se tutki hänen suunsa jokaisen kolon ja iskeytyi aina välillä kuin ruoska hänen kieltään vasten, vuodattaen lisää hänen vertaan. Ruosteen maku voimistui, kipu sykki selvemmin, mutta hänen nautintonsa kasvoi. Ja juuri silloin hänen mestarinsa vetäytyi pois.  
  
Entistäkin leveämpi, tyytyväisempi ja vaarallisempi virne ilmaantui hänen kasvoilleen hänen silmäillessään Luciusta ja Lucius kuuli hänen mutisevan jotakin itsekseen. Hänen käärmemäinen, päälaelta liian litteä päänsä huojui hetken puolelta toiselle kuin transsissa ja hänen silmänsä sulkeutuivat.  
  
"Tiesitkö, että eräs palvelijoistani haaveilee sinusta juuri nyt?" Hän kysyi pahaenteisen hiljaisella äänellä.  
  
"En, mestari. Kuka sitten?" Lucius uskaltautui vain vaivoin kysymään. Pelko oli palannut häneen aiempaa pahempana. Se kuristi hänen kurkkuaan ja salpautti hänen hengityksensä. Pimeyden lordin kädet tuntuivat kylmemmiltä hänen ihollaan, mutta tämän verenpunaisten silmien tuijotus polttavampi kuin koskaan. Voldemort nauroi pilkallisesti, haroi luisevilla sormillaan Luciuksen pitkiä hiuksia ja henkäisi hänen korvaansa nimen.  
  
"Severus Kalkaros."  
  
"Se niljakas käärmekö?" Lucius suorastaan sylkäisi sanat suustaan. "Se iljettävä petturiko?" Pimeyden lordi ei vastannut vaan hytkyi naurusta ja Lucius näki hänen päänsä ensin verhoutuvan väräjävään utuun ja muuttavan sitten nopeasti muotoaan. Sekuntia myöhemmin hänelle virnistivät Severuksen kasvot. Ne nojautuivat lähemmäs ja Lucius tunsi inhon aallon sisällään. Hän vastusti halua vetäytyä kauemmas ja irvistää vastenmielisyydestä. Hän oli sietänyt Severuksen seuraa ja ystävyyttä vain, koska tämä oli pimeyden lordin seuraaja ja kuului Dumbledoren lähipiiriin. Toisin sanoen hänestä oli Luciukselle silloin tällöin hyötyä, mutta muuten Lucius tahtoi pysyä hänestä kaukana. Severus oli hänen alapuolellaan eikä hän koskaan edes kuvittelisi antavansa tämän koskea häneen näin... Hänen mestarinsa jatkoi nauramistaan.  
  
"Tiedätkö, Lucius, sinä inhoat Severusta siksi, että hän on samanlainen liero kuin sinäkin." Mestarin ääni puhui Severuksen kelmeistä kasvoista.  
  
"Kyllä, mestari." Lucius vastasi katuvaisen, pahaa tehneen koulupojan tavoin. Severuksen näköinen Voldemort lipaisi hitaasti kielellään hänen korvalehteään, kaulaansa ja rintakehäänsä. Hänen kätensä kouraisivat kiivaasti Luciuksen pakaroita, ja Lucius tajusi äkkiä hänen kosketuksensa kuumuuden hetkeä aiemmin vallinneen kylmyyden sijaan. Nyt hän saattoi myös haistaa mestarinsa hien voimakkaana ja aistia tämän hiuksien likaisen rasvaisuuden. Silloin Lucius ymmärsi, että Severus oli todella läsnä. Jotenkin tämä näki, tunnusteli ja maisteli häntä hänen mestarinsa ruumiin kautta. Nautti hänestä samanaikaisesti mestarinsa kanssa. Tämä oli osa nöyryytystä ja rangaistusta.  
  
"Hyvä hyvä, Lucius, poikaseni. Alat jo oppia. Minun olisi pitänyt tehdä tämä jo silloin aiemmin, opettaa sinulle koko voimani." Pimeyden lordin kylmän huvittunut korkea ääni sanoi ivaillen. Lucius ei tiennyt, mitä hän tarkoitti, mutta hänen puhessaan oli selkäpiitäkarmiva kaiku. Pelko otti hänestä voimakkaamman otteen kuin koskaan ennen, se lähenteli jo suoranaista kauhua. Severuksen pää verhoutui kevyeen sumuun ja Lucius kuuli vaimean poksahduksen. Siinä samassa Severus katosi hänen silmistään. Mestari oli taas entisellään ja kauhustaan huolimatta Lucius tunsi kiihottavan viileyden huokuvan ylitseen ja asettuvan lopulta tiivisti hänen harallaan olevien jalkojensa väliin. Hänen mestarinsa hihitti jälleen hiljaa.  
  
"Nyt, Lucius, tyydytä minua. Herätä lihani henkiin." Hän käski lipoen kielenkärjellä huuliaan ja Lucius teki parhaansa. Hän hukutti mestarinsa ruumiin suudelmiin yrittäen olla kavahtamatta tämän ihon kuolleelta vaikuttavaa velttoutta tai lihasten surkastuneisuutta. Suuteleminen ei silti ollut hänestä etovaa tai vastenmielistä vaan outoudessaankin huumaannuttavaa, ja uudelleen kasvavan innon vallassa hän veti pimeyden lordin tiukemmin kiinni itseensä. Jonkin aikaa hänen rauhattomat kätensä kähmivät tätä joka puolelta pysähtymättä paikoilleen tuskin sekunniksikaan. Lopulta ne kuitenkin liukuivat hellästi alas tämän esillä törröttävien kylkiluiden muodostamia tikapuita ja pysähtyivät tämän kapeille lanteille. Lucius huohotti. Hänen mestarinsa maidonvalkea iho kiilteli takkatulen valaistuksessa merkillisen lumoavana ja Lucius kuuli tämän hengityksen hieman nopeutuneen. Kaikki ei kuitenkaan ollut niin kuin piti. Hätääntyneenä Lucius tajusi, ettei hänen mestarinsa ollut reagoinut hänen kosketuksiinsa niin voimakkaasti kuin hän oli toivonut. Hänen oma erektionsa oli kohonnut lähes täyteen mittaansa, mutta pimeyden lordin tuskin oli edes alkanut nousta. Voldemort alkoi taas hihittää.  
  
"Olen ollut niin kauan ilman toimintaa, että ruumiini lämpiää hitaasti." Hän sanoi porautuen punaisilla silmillään Luciuksen sisään, ja jatkoi ilkeästi virnistäen.  
  
"Mutta tiedän erään, joka varmasti auttaisi minua ja ilahtuisi kovasti kosketuksestasi." Heti sen sanottuaan hän mutisi jotain käsittämätöntä ja alkoi taas verhoutua sumuun. Mutta tällä kertaa hänen koko vartalonsa, ei ainoastaan päänsä, hävisi kevyeen utuun ja muotoutui uudestaan. Ja järkytyksekseen Lucius seisoi pian syleilyssä poikansa Dracon kanssa. Hän hypähti kauhistuneena taaksepäin.  
  
"Ei...se ei ole totta!" Hän huudahti hetkeksi unohtaen kuuliaisuutensa, tottelevaisuutensa ja halunsa osoittautua mestarinsa luottamuksen arvoiseksi. Draco katsoi häntä kammottava himokas hymy lapsenkasvoillaan, mutta ääni, joka puhui, kuului edelleen hänen mestarilleen.   
  
"Minä en koskaan valehtele, Lucius." Se sanoi kimeästi vaaralliseen sävyyn ja Draco ojensi Luciukselle kätensä kutsuakseen hänet luokseen.  
  
"Tyydytä minut. Nyt heti." Hänen mestarinsa ääni kuului Dracon suusta. Lucius katsoi, kuinka hänen poikansa tarttui kädellään elimeensä ja alkoi liikuttaa sitä edestakaisin. Hän tiesi, mitä hänen mestarinsa halusi hänen tekevän, mutta hänen jalkansa eivät suostuneet liikkumaan. Hän oli jähmettynyt paikoilleen ja aika oli pysähtynyt. Sitten Draco alkoi hihittää hänen mestarinsa kylmään tapaan.  
  
"Aiotko uhmata käskyäni, Lucius? Voin pakottaa sinut tottelemaan, mutta se maksaisi sinulle henkesi. Se maksaisi myös poikasi hengen." Hän sanoi kuulostaen suorastaan riemulliselta, kuin jokin olisi tehnyt hänet hyvin onnelliseksi. Lucius pakotti itsensä liikkeelle ja nieleksi ollakseen voimatta pahoin. Hän tunsi käsiensä tärisevän, kun ne ojentuivat hänen poikaansa kohti. Hän vältti katsomasta Dracon ahneita kasvoja, yritti olla ajattelematta, että hän seisoi alasti poikansa edessä ja että hänen elimensä yhä seisoi. Vartalo hänen omaansa vasten oli suorastaan hehkuvan lämmin mestarin viileyden jälkeen ja huulet, jotka imeytyivät kiinni hänen rintaansa, tuntuivat polttavan hänen ihonsa karrelle. Hänen omaa lihaansa ja omaa vertaan. Hän nyyhkäisi epätoivoissaan ja kuljetti kätensä poikansa elimelle. Hän kuuli Dracon vetävän kiivaasti henkeä hänen alkaessaan liikuttaa kättään tämän miehuutta pitkin. Hän tunsi sen välittömästi reagoivan hänen kosketukseensa. Se alkoi kohota ja paisua hänen kädessään. Hän halusi vetäytyä pois, mutta ei voinut liikkua. Hän jatkoi liikettään ikuisuuden ja tunsi kuinka Dracon huulet polttivat koko ajan tuskallisesti hänen yläruumistaan ja kuinka tämän hengitys muuttui vähitellen nautinnolliseksi huokailuksi. Lucius tunsi voivansa pahoin ja pelkäsi että oksentaisi. Hän toivoi loppua, melkein jo kuolemaansakin ja vihasi mestariaan. Hän ajatteli, ettei mikään voisi olla pahempaa kuin tämä. Ja juuri silloin Dracon sormet kietoutuivat hänen siittimensä ympärille ja alkoivat hyväillä sitä. Lucius tajusi äkkiä, että hänen erektionsa oli yhä tallella ja että se kasvoi hänen poikansa liikkeiden vaikutuksesta.  
  
Hänen mestarinsa vain nauroi.

Kiihottuneet huokaukset purkautuivat Luciuksen huulilta, vaikka hän yritti estää niitä. Hän yritti ajatella, ettei se todella ollut hänen poikansa vaan hänen mestarinsa, joka sai hänen kalunsa muuttumaan nopeasti kovemmaksi kuin kivi, mutta silloin Draco puhui  
  
"Minä haluan sinua, isä." Ääni ei ollut enää pimeyden lordin. Ei, se oli Luciuksen vielä nuoren pojan sointuva ääni, mutta nyt se oli täynnä sairasta himoa. Luciuksen vatsaa väänsi taas, mutta hänen erektionsa sykki kuumana ja vaativana eikä hän voinut muuta kuin voihkia yhä äänekkäämmin Dracon pudottautuessa polvilleen ja ottaessa hänen elimensä suuhunsa. Dracon taidokkaat liikkeet lähensivät häntä vääjäämättä kohti huipentumaa ja hetkeksi hän kykeni jopa unohtamaan, että se oli hänen poikansa, joka kosketti häntä. Hän kuvitteli, että se oli joku toinen, ja hänen mieleensä ajelehti jostain kuva komeasta tummahiuksisesta miehestä, joka otti häneltä suihin. Hän oli jo aivan lähellä. Hän oli melkein jo laukeamassa Dracon äkkiä lopettaessa ja päästäessä irti hänen siittimestään. Tämä hymyili hänelle lapsekkaan onnellisesti.  
  
"Sinäkin haluat minua, isä. Sano se niin vien tämän loppuun." Hänen kasvonsa katsoivat Luciukseen niin palvovasti, että Lucius tunsi pahoinvointinsa palaavan kaksinkertaisena. Mutta pahinta oli se, että hän tarvitsi vapautusta, tarvitsi sitä enemmän kuin mitään muuta ja tarvitsi sitä nyt heti tai menettäisi järkensä! Hänen pullottava elimensä vaati vain viimeistä pientä kosketusta! Hän yritti epätoivoisena antaa sen itselleen, mutta hänen kätensä eivät suostuneet liikahtamaankaan.  
  
"Sano se, isä!" Draco toisti hipaisten kiusoittelevasti sormellaan hänen kalunsa kärkeä. Lucius haukkoi ilmaa keuhkoihinsa, voihkaisi äänekkäästi ja tunsi maailman kieppuvan vaarallisesti. Hän oli varma, että hänen siittimensä pian halkeaisi paineesta. Hänen täytyisi saada se laukeamaan! Hintaan mihin hyvänsä!   
  
"Minä...haluan...sinua..." Hän sopersi melkein nyyhkyttäen ja välttäen kohtaamasta poikansa mielipuolisen irstasta katsetta. Vuosikausia tuntui vierähtävän ennen kuin Draco päästi hänet piinastaan ja upotti hänen elimensä uudelleen suuhunsa. Kliimaksin miellyttävät värikkäät salamat leimahtivat hetkessä Luciuksen päässä ja hän vajosi nautinnolliseen tajuttomuuteen.  
  
Palatessaan takaisin tajuihinsa hän havaitsi ensimmäiseksi kolkon ja kylmän naurun kaikuvan ympärillään. Hänen mestarinsa. Hän pakottautui kohottautumaan polvilleen ja katsomaan tähän. Pimeyden lordi oli taas palannut normaaliksi itsekseen ja Draco oli poissa, mutta Lucius ei voinut olla muistamatta poikaansa. Hän ei voinut olla muistamatta tämän himoavia silmiä, tämän lämpimiä käsiä tai kuumaa suuta hänen kalunsa ympärillä. Hän ei kyennyt työntämään pois mielestään omaa kiihottuneisuuttaan eikä sitä, että oli löytänyt laukeamisensa Dracon kosketuksesta. Miten hän koskaan enää pystyisi kohtamaan tämän? Tai Narcissan? Lucius vapisi sitä ajatellessaan ja hänen vatsansa kääntyi äkkiä nurinpäin. Hän taipui kaksinkerroin ja antoi ylen. Hänen mestarinsa vain hihitti iloisesti sen nähdessään.  
  
"Lucius, poikaseni. Luulen, että olet vihdoin oppinut läksysi ja saanut rangaistuksesi." Hän sanoi tarttuen Luciuksen olkavarteen pitkillä jäisillä sormillaan ja vetäen hänet takaisin huterille jaloilleen.  
  
"Nyt on minun vuoroni vihdoin saada, mitä minä haluan." Hän jatkoi kuljettaen palvelijansa kohti hämärässä nurkassa odottavaa vuodetta. Lucius näki taikasauvan hänen kädessään ja katsoi kuinka se piirsi ilmaan pienen savukiehkuran, jonka alta pian paljastui juomatarjotin kaksine pikareineen. Pimeyden lordi tarttui toiseen pikareista itse ja leijutti toisen Luciuksen nenän eteen. Lucius epäröi muutaman sekunnin ennen kuin otti sen käteensä. Juoma sen sisällä oli punaista kuin veri, mutta tuoksui kuin viini. Voldemort kohotti pikarinsa  
  
"Harry Potterin kuolemalle." Hän lausui lempeästi, ehkä jopa hieman haikeasti. Sitten hänen silmänsä katsoivat arvioiden Luciusta ja hän nuolaisi taas lähes olemattomia huuliaan.  
  
"Ja sinun komeudellesi, Lucius." Hän kuiskasi kaipaavasti, lähes rakastavasti. Lucius havaitsi hänen elimensä mahdottoman paisumuksen ja kulautti alas nesteen pikaristaan. Se oli makeaa ja virvoittavaa, ja kaikista hämmentävistä ja kammottavista tapahtumista huolimatta hän tunsi kiihottavan odotuksen leviävän ruumiiseensa. Hän odotti mestarinsa oikeaa kosketusta.

LOPPU


End file.
